The function of Core this (Non-human Primate Core) will be to carry out all macaque experiments as described in Projects 1 - 3. The Core will purchase, house, vaccinate, challenge, and monitor all macaques studied in this HIV-RAD Program. Samples from individual experiments will be prepared, aliquoted, and stored or shipped under direction from the Administrative Core. All samples will be available to each HIV-RAD Project for analysis.